


all my nightmares escape my head

by cryptic_trash



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drinking to Cope, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gar's backstory is fucked up, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is here for comic relief, Night Terrors, Past Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Team as Family, Trauma, and to lighten the mood if needed, his is probably one of the worst in the whole dcu, missing episode from s2, niles caulder being human garbage, other things i don't wanna spoil, platonic cuddles, story takes place after e1 but before e2, the doom patrol show up in a flashback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_trash/pseuds/cryptic_trash
Summary: “What?” Gar shook the look off his face and cocked his head to the side, trying to look as innocent as possible.Rachel sighed and Gar watched her climb into the car, sitting on the seat across from him. She blinked slowly at him, there was sympathy and understanding in her rose pink eyes. It made him feel guilty.“Listen, I know you don’t like asking for help. But there’s something wrong with you-” She paused, frowning. “I can feel it.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson & Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan & Raven
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. concerns and excuses

**Author's Note:**

> After the disappointment that was season 2, there's just so many things I want to rewrite and try to fix-- mostly fix all the shit the writers did to Gar. Ignoring all his trauma and character as a whole in favor of side characters and making him an accessory for Conner and Rachel's development instead of letting him have his own.
> 
> Beast Boy has been my favorite since I was a kid and I adore Ryan's version of him (ngl he's my favorite). And since he's my favorite, I wanna see more done with him. Gar is a very complicated character with an awful past, I mean- his guardian wanted to kill him when he was a kid so he could have his inheritance. Then, of course there's Chief and Mento. Yikes. 
> 
> What I'm trying to say is that Gar's been through a lot and they added more onto him in Titansverse. So I'm coming in with this fic to let him express his feelings and thoughts about all those things and finally deal with them with the help of his family because the Titans writers sure as hell won't ever do that in canon. I love Gar so much and I just wanna see him be taken care of instead of the other way around. Thank you.

Garfield has always been good at hiding his problems. Whether with his naturally cheerful personality or locking himself away. No doubt perfected it from living with Niles Caulder for two years- at least he thought he perfected it. Maybe he believed so because his previous housemates didn’t care about him or his wellbeing. Now he’s on a cross-country roadtrip with a new, better group of people. People who can see right through his attempts to hide. Which he’s very grateful for even if he has a hard time showing it.

The group put their roadtrip on halt and stopped at a dine-in restaurant to get dinner and stretch out. They’ve been sitting in the same leather seats for hours. Everyone was uncomfortable and itching to get out. All except Gar, who told them he’d met them inside once he woke up a little more and appetite returned. It was a lie and he hoped they’d believe him. How foolish of him to even entertain the thought they would.

The jeep’s right back door swung open and a rush of the chilly october evening air entered the car. Rachel stood outside, her eyes narrowed; locked on her brother, who blinked at her in surprise. Like a deer in the headlights.

“What?” Gar shook the look off his face and cocked his head to the side, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Rachel sighed and Gar watched her climb into the car, sitting on the seat across from him. She blinked slowly at him, there was sympathy and understanding in her rose pink eyes. It made him feel guilty.

“Listen, I know you don’t like asking for help. But there’s something wrong with you-” She paused, frowning. “I can feel it.”

Swallowing, he wondered if Rachel could feel his pain or just his emotions. It had to be my emotions, he determined. If she felt the pain he was in, she’d be screaming for Dick by now.

“Let me help you.”

Gar pulled his hand away from Rachel before she could touch it. “No thanks. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

Huffing in frustration. Rachel cursed silently at her brother’s unwillingness to cooperate. Gar’s feelings towards help were simple but complicated at the same time. She knew some had something to do with The Chief (no surprise there). However, there’s another reason. From his past, before The Doom Patrol.

“Okay, fine. If you’re truly good, thennn..” She trailed off, glancing around the parking lot. Thinking of a test to prove Gar’s actually not okay and admit he needs help. “Get out and run around the parking lot!” She smirked, confident her plan will work. “I’ll believe you if you do that!” 

Gar shook his head and attempted to laugh at his sister’s persistence, but it came out as more of a wheeze than genuine laughter. 

Rachel’s eyes grew in concern when he winced and grimaced in pain for a heartbeat.

“You aren’t going to give up, are you?”

“Nope!” Scooting closer to the green haired boy, the signs that he isn’t doing too well became obvious. He looked exhausted, like he could pass out any second and despite the purple bruises and red stains of blood that were scattered across his face, she could see his complexion is paler than normal. “So, you might as well get it over with.”

Gar stayed silent. Rachel’s telling the truth; she’s not going to give up until he comes clean. But coming clean has it’s cons, some pretty serious cons. Ruining the whole mood of the rest of the day is one of them. He’d rather not send his family into a full blown panic over him. He’s not worth it. Still, Rachel won’t stop and if she drags Dick into this, it’ll turn into a bigger problem.

“Alright,” He breathed and held his hand out. His green eyes burned into her rose pink. “Just promise me you won’t tell Dick.”

“I promise.” If Gar can lie, so can she.

Rachel braced herself and took the boy’s hand. Immediately intense pain surged through her body. An area of her ribcage throbbed and ached with pain that felt like someone beat it with a sledgehammer; taking her breath away. There was uncomfortable soreness in her left leg and small stings from mildly treated cuts and bruises.

She jerked her hand away from Gar's with a scream and he stayed still, not even a flinch at her sudden movement.

After a moment to gather her thoughts and untense from the pain that wasn’t her own, she stared at her brother with eyes round in astonishment. Gar looked like something had been bothering him, but she’d never would have guessed he’s in that much pain. How? How does he just sit there like nothing’s wrong and not double over screaming? Then she remembered where Gar came from. What she saw when she traveled through his memories and a wave of sympathy washed over her. Suddenly she appreciated what Melissa, her true mother, did for her more. Giving her a comforting home and unconditional love no matter what she did. Gar might not have gotten either of those things growing up, but he’s sure going to get it now!

Rachel sighed. “I have to tell Dick.”

“No, you don’t!” Gar snapped like he had his response locked and loaded. “Please, don’t tell Dick!”

“Why don’t you want me to tell him? He’ll only try to help you!”

“Once he sees what happened to me, he’ll start asking questions. How I got this, how I got that.”

“So?” She tilted her head. “Why are you so scared to talk about what hap--oh.”

Gar exhaled, then averted his gaze from Rachel. His eyes darkened and the scene replayed in his head. The feeling of relief being replaced with terror as he was lifted from the ground by his throat and stared down into Dick’s blacked out eyes. Seeing none of the warmth and care he was used to. Only hollow nothingness.

“Are you..” She paused as apprehension settled in her chest. She didn’t want to assume, but curiosity is hard to shake. “Afraid to talk to Dick because you’re scared of him?”

Gar shook his head. “No. I know that wasn’t him.”

Rachel nodded, relieved. Gar and Dick were already close, even though they only met a week ago. She couldn’t -or want to- imagine them drifting apart because of her decision to bring her father into this world. She felt stupid. How could she believe her moth-- Angela, was innocent so quickly? She’s been through enough to know to not trust strangers who seem overly friendly. Putting the people she loved in danger for a woman she didn’t even know. Never again.

“But-” She tensed when the boy went on. “I’m afraid of what Dick will do to himself if he finds out. You know how he overreacts! He won’t be able to forgive himself and I won’t be able to forgive myself if I do that to him.”

Rachel hesitated with her response for a heartbeat. “Stop putting other people’s problems on yourself.” She spoke and her stern tone surprised Gar. “If Dick wants to act dramatic, let him. It wouldn’t be your fault. He’s an adult, he should know better.”

Frowning at Rachel’s words, Gar knew she was speaking out of experience.

“Anyway,” She shook her head and softened her tone. “If Dick asks you about it, just tell him you don’t want to talk about it. He never pressures us to tell him things if we truly don’t want to.”

The shapeshifter remained silent, brows pulled together in thought. 

“Gar-”

“Fine.” 

She held back an exasperated sigh at the frustration in her brother’s response. Gar’s been through a lot, she knows that. Still, it’d be nice if he didn’t act like her care and concern for his safety bothered him. 

“I’ll get Dick. Try not to move too much, okay?”

Gar didn’t respond, just nodded.

Rachel didn’t even get to leave the car before being interrupted by their uncle, who stepped in front of her path, standing the doorway.

“What the hell are you two doing out here!” 

Jason shouted suddenly, causing both kids to jump with a sharp inhale.

Gar gave a quiet groan of pain afterwards, placing his hand over his damaged ribcage.

Rachel gasped at Gar, then turned her head towards Jason, glaring at him.

Jason seemed not to notice the hybrid’s pain. “Stop chatting and let’s go. I’m hungry!”

“We can’t,” Rachel frowned, eyes round with worry. “Gar’s hurt!”

With those words, Jason’s expression changed. Irritation became concern, and Rachel swears she felt a protection urge come from him. No surprise there. Much like Dick with his new role, Jason took his role as their uncle pretty seriously.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Parts of his ribcage are broken, left leg is banged up and more smaller things.”

Jason blinked at them for a moment. Like he wasn't expecting to hear something that serious leave Rachel's lips. "Holy shit! Go tell Dick!"


	2. chest aches and bird stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is acting weird and Gar wants to know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the disappointment that was season 2, there's just so many things I want to rewrite and try to fix-- mostly fix all the shit the writers did to Gar. Ignoring all his trauma and character as a whole in favor of side characters and making him an accessory for Conner and Rachel's development instead of letting him have his own.
> 
> Beast Boy has been my favorite since I was a kid and I adore Ryan's version of him (ngl he's my favorite). And since he's my favorite, I wanna see more done with him. Gar is a very complicated character with an awful past, I mean- his guardian wanted to kill him when he was a kid so he could have his inheritance. Then, of course there's Chief and Mento. Yikes.
> 
> What I'm trying to say is that Gar's been through a lot and they added more onto him in Titansverse. So I'm coming in with this fic to let him express his feelings and thoughts about all those things and finally deal with them with the help of his family because the Titans writers sure as hell won't ever do that in canon. I love Gar so much and I just wanna see him be taken care of instead of the other way around. Thank you.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier!”

Garfield averted his eyes to the window when Dick glanced back at him from the car’s rear view mirror.

“Don’t yell at him!” Rachel snapped before Dick could speak again, eyes glaring at the driver’s seat. “He’s scared.”

Jason, who was the calmest person in this situation, leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. “I don’t know why we’re looking for a motel and not a hospital.”

“If it was you or me hurt, we would.” Dick went silent for a moment. “Gar’s not like us. Taking him to a hospital would turn into chaos.”

The older man was right. Metahumans and humans never went hand and hand. It was one of the first things The Chief told him and his main reasoning for not allowing Garfield to leave the mansion. 

_“They’ll kill you because of what you are. You’re an animal, Garfield, not a human. You don’t belong with them. You belong here. You are safe here.. And you’ll only be safe here, my boy.”_

A shiver ran up his spine as the doctor’s deceiving grin flashed in his mind. Niles made him hate himself before he could fully understand what happened.

There’s a scar on his knuckle to prove it. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection until he sent his fist into the mirror out of burning hatred. He spent the rest of the night laying on the floor and eventually crying himself to sleep; leaving the glass in his hand.

Getting as comfortable as he could in his seat, Gar closed his eyes and the voices faded into silence as he drifted back to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------

Hours later, he found himself alone in a motel room; staring up at the ceiling fan. Bored out of his mind and ignoring the pain in his chest every time he breathes. The other members of the tiny group were doing something that’s not counting how many times the fan spins. 

Rachel and Jason popped in once to check on him, but were quickly ushered out by Dick, who explained how Gar needs to rest and speak as little as possible, which is personal hell for him. But, Dick knew best. The man was Robin after all, he’s probably dealt with worse then a broken rib.

Thankfully, during the process of patching Garfield up, Dick didn’t ask how he got so injured. He barely spoke at all, besides a few ‘sorry’s when the shapeshifter would react to the treatment with a wince or a noise of pain. His odd silence made Gar think the man knew more than he originally thought. Dick did seem a little more distracted than usual.

If Dick does remember, what’s going through his head? It can’t be good. Dick doesn’t know Gar’s feelings about the accident; that’s what worries the kid the most. He doesn’t blame Dick, it’s not his fault. Trigon possessed him and as far as Gar is concerned, Trigon was the one to kill him and a coward for using Dick to do so. Should have killed him with his own gross demon hands.

He needs to talk to Dick, but how. He’s not allowed to leave the bed and bending to reach his backpack with his phone in it is out of the question.

The noise of the doorknob turning entered the almost silent room, causing Gar to push himself up to a sitting position. Eyes sparkling with hope, he stared at the opening door. _Please be Dick, please be Dick._

“Hey, Gar.” Dick greeted softly. 

The ex-hero stepped through the doorway, holding a bottle of water in one hand and closed the door with the other.

“Dick!--” Too eager, tone it down. Gar cleared this throat. “What s’up, man?”

“I, uh-” Dick shifted his gaze down the bottle he held, avoiding direct eye contact with the young metahuman. “I brought you something to drink.”

Gar couldn’t help but tilt his head at the adult’s actions. Why is he so awkward? He’s acting like he can’t talk or even look at Gar for more than a few seconds. If he knew about the murder, he expected Dick to take it very badly; not like this. Maybe he doesn’t remember what he did under Trigon’s possession and there’s something else that’s bothering him. If that’s the case, what is it? What does he know that Gar doesn't?

Watching Dick walk over to the bedside table and set the bottle down on the table’s glass surface, Gar tried to brew up a plan as quick as possible to get Dick to stay long enough in the room for questioning. 

“It’s late. You should try to get some sleep soon.” Dick’s gaze landed on Gar for a moment, before turning to whatever in the small room wasn’t a green haired boy. “We’ll work on breathing techniques tomorrow.” 

With that said, the man started to exit the room, leaving Garfield more confused and annoyed than comforted.

“Wait, Dick!” Gar called when the man reached for the doorknob, causing Dick to stop and face him. “I--um,” _Think of something. Something to keep him in the room._ “I don’t like being alone. It’ll be easier for me to fall asleep if you stay.”

Sure, what he said was a part of his plan to keep Dick close by for a game of twenty questions, but it wasn’t a lie either. Being alone made the metahuman very uncomfortable and nervous. Too many bad memories came with it. The strange group he used to live with would feed him, however that was all. When they were sick of him, they’d lock him in his room, aka the unfinished, dark, damp, basement. A mansion with many bedrooms, yet they threw him down there. He guessed it had to do with Niles and his strong belief that Gar’s powers were too uncontrollable and dangerous, so he couldn’t risk everyone else’s safety by allowing the shapeshifter to live up there with them.

“Alright.” Making his way to the other side of the room, avoiding anything that’d trip him, Dick sat down in the not-so comfortable seat by the bed Gar occupied. “Goodnight, Gar.”

Frowning, Gar fought the urge to growl in exasperation. What’s Dick’s problem, why is he acting so dead inside? If this is his attempt to hide his concern, it’s dumb.

Laying back down, Gar pulled the large bed’s blanket up and over his chest. Turning his tired gaze up towards Dick, he pushed away his feelings of annoyance for sympathy. “Are you okay, dude?”

The man exhaled through his nose with a shoulder bounce like some kind of attempt at laughter. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Dick asked, keeping his gaze on the boy.

“Sure, but you’re the one who seems off.”

Dick ended the conversation before it started and went back to staring off into space. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

The room fell silent once more. An uncomfortable silence that made Gar’s skin crawl with more memories. The times Niles refused to explain his reasoning for why he was so upset with the young teen and had him sit in the living room alone for hours, missing dinner, as punishment for something Gar didn’t know he even did.

“Are you mad at me for not telling you sooner?”

He heard Dick sigh heavily. 

“Do I wish you told me sooner? Yes. Am I mad at you ‘cause of it? No.” 

“Then, what are you mad at?” Gar tipped his head to the side.

“Me.” Dick replied no louder than a whisper. The guilt in his voice was clear and laced with anger.

“You?” Gar gasped, blinking up at him with wide eyes. He snorted in disbelief. “What did you do?”

The man folded his arms tightly over his chest. “It should have been me who got beaten. If I wasn’t stupid and ran straight into Trigon’s plan-”

“You didn’t know it was a trap, though.” Gar cut in, trying to reassure Dick. Still, the adult went on like the boy didn’t even speak.

“I should have been protecting you and Rachel.”

The shapeshifter didn’t speak up this time. 

Now the attitude made more sense. If Gar was in the adult’s place and he knew his mistake hurt Rachel or Dick, he’d be mad at himself too. Just looking at them and their wounds, even if simple, would make him wanna punch himself. _I guess that’s how Dick feels.. Aw shit, and I was getting mad at him. Good one, Logan._ If anyone in the group would truly understand how Dick feels, it’d be Garfield. 

“After what happened with Kory, I should have stayed with you and let Donna handle her. Rachel was hurt and you were scared, you needed me; not a stranger.”

Gar tilted his head to the side as a silent agreement. He never felt comfortable around Angela. His enhanced senses knew something was up with her. But, for Rachel’s sake, he ignored it.

“I’m sorry.” Dick’s apology came out as a breath, like a weight lifted from his chest. “I fucked up and I hurt you two ‘cause of it.”

“It’s cool, man.” The anger he sensed burning from inside the man started to dwindle. “You didn’t think something through, no biggie. It happens to all of us.”

“If I thought it through, I’d be lying in bed with a broken rib and not you.”

Gar bit down on his bottom lip, nerves building up in his aching chest. If only he could tell Dick that it was best that he was the one hurt- well, killed. Dick couldn’t be brought back to life without Rachel, and if both of the kids were taken over by Trigon, the earth would have been screwed. 

Along with shapeshifting, one of Gar’s abilities included an increased healing factor. Things like broken bones will heal up in a few days, as long as they are treated correctly and quickly. Along with the healing factor came the ability to be brought back from the dead without the assistance from a powerful demon girl. As long as his heart and brain weren’t too badly damaged, it’s only a matter of time before his powers thrust him back into the land of the living. It happened once before and The Chief was all too fascinated by it.

“Yeah, well, I’m glad it’s me who’s hurt.” 

Gar’s words grabbed Dick’s attention and he stared down at the hybrid like he was crazy for saying such a thing. “Don’t say that.”

“Hey, It’s true.” Gar shrugged as well as he could. “We need you to be well, you’re the leader. Do you really want Jason to be in charge of things like driving and making decisions?” 

Dick’s fell quiet for a heartbeat, his expression softening. Shaking his head, he gave a genuine chuckle. “No, I really don’t.”

“Exactly.” Gar smiled. “Don’t beat yourself up, okay? Stuff happens. It’s best to just roll with it, not over think it.”

“When did you get so wise?” Dick raised an eyebrow in mock suspicion. 

“My parents were scientists. I must have got some of their smarts.. I don't know a lot about science, though.”

“Me neither.” The man smiled. “I was too busy thinking about fighting styles and beating psychos in clown makeup.”

_At least your reasoning is better than mine._

Dick shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. It didn’t help much. “Alright, that’s enough talking for tonight. If Rachel finds out I’ve been talking to you after I told her she couldn’t.”

“She’ll kick your ass.” Gar wheezed out a laugh, making him wince.

“Yeah, that.”

After a moment to catch his breath from the sharp pain that throbbed in his chest, Gar went on. “I’ll make a deal with you. You tell me a Robin story and I’ll go to sleep.”

“Luckily for you, I’m too tired to argue.”


	3. past wounds and creepy doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's take a trip into the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the disappointment that was season 2, there's just so many things I want to rewrite and try to fix-- mostly fix all the shit the writers did to Gar. Ignoring all his trauma and character as a whole in favor of side characters and making him an accessory for Conner and Rachel's development instead of letting him have his own.
> 
> Beast Boy has been my favorite since I was a kid and I adore Ryan's version of him (ngl he's my favorite). And since he's my favorite, I wanna see more done with him. Gar is a very complicated character with an awful past, I mean- his guardian wanted to kill him when he was a kid so he could have his inheritance. Then, of course there's Chief and Mento. Yikes.
> 
> What I'm trying to say is that Gar's been through a lot and they added more onto him in Titansverse. So I'm coming in with this fic to let him express his feelings and thoughts about all those things and finally deal with them with the help of his family because the Titans writers sure as hell won't ever do that in canon. I love Gar so much and I just wanna see him be taken care of instead of the other way around. Thank you.

“Hello, Garfield.” The doctor greeted as he took a seat across from the young teen. Clicking the end of a pen, he sat a clipboard down on the desk in front of him. Crossing his legs, he met the metahuman’s green gaze. “How are we feeling today?”

The boy across from him blinked slowly. He looked almost sick, green skin lighter than normal and dark bags under his eyes with messy hair. “Tired.”

Niles lifted his head and placed the pen tip to his chin; raising an eyebrow. “Couldn’t sleep?”

The shapeshifter didn’t respond, only dropped his gaze down to the desktop in guilt.

The Chief hummed quietly and picked up the clipboard, using the pen to write notes down. “After that stunt you pulled last night, can’t say it’s surprising.” He clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Poor Rita.”

Gar’s response came out barely above a whisper. “I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

Niles shifted his glare to Garfield once more. “Then why did you?”

Twiddling his clawed thumbs nervously and pointy ears flattening out, he couldn’t return the man’s gaze. He didn’t want to. “I don’t know.”

Niles narrowed his eyes. “You don’t know or you don’t want to tell me?”

The metahuman remained silent.

Growing impatient rather quickly at the boy’s lack of proper response, Niles repeated the last question, raising his voice. How will he learn what Garfield's reasoning is if he acts like a guilty dog. “You don’t know or you don’t want to tell me? You can hear, boy! Answer the question!”

Garfield flinched at the sudden raise in volume and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Reacting to the man’s sharp words like they caused physical pain. “I- I-, Uh-”

“Stop your stuttering, child and speak!”

Heart pounding his chest; hands shaking, he blurted out. “I remember being upset with Cliff and feeling like something else took control of my body, that’s all! I swear!”

Niles’ leaned back in his seat with a satisfied grin. “Quite interesting.” The man rested his hands over the clipboard set on his lap and gazed at Garfield with eyes sparkling with the kind of curiosity that makes the boy feel sick to his stomach. He could see Gar’s skin crawling already. “What’s this about something taking over your body?”

“It-” Garfield's voice shook. Regretting his words. “It just felt like there was something in my head making me do things I didn’t want to do.”

“Do you think this _thing_ caused you to attack Rita last night?” Niles questioned, tipping his head to the side. 

Garfield frowned, tears building up in his eyes. His gut told him to lie his way out of this conversation before it takes a turn for the worse, but the fear of what The Chief would do to him if he found out Gar was lying kept the truth spilling out. 

“Yes.” 

The doctor leaned forward and dipped his head, placing the side of his fist over his lips. Brows pulled together in thought. He processed the metahuman’s explanation, trying to determine what the best action to take would be.

The silence felt like it went on forever in Garfield’s mind. Every moment without a word spoken made the increasing panic feel like a ticking bomb and his powers were threatening to react to it if this damn doctor doesn’t open his mouth soon. His fingers flexed like a cat’s paw. The claws at the end growing then shrinking on repeat. A growl pushed its way up his throat and he swallowed it away. His powers wanted to protect the body they call home, but this is neither the time nor place to do so.

Finally, The Chief stood from his seat, leaving the things he brought on the desk. 

“I found your situation very concerning. I must look further into this immediately.”

With that, Niles marched towards the door, expecting Garfield to follow him without protest.

“What?” Gar sprung up from the chair, causing a screech as the furniture's legs scooted backwards on the wooden floor. He stared after Niles, puzzled and fearful. “You gave me these powers, I thought you’d know what the problem was!”

“I gave you the ability to change your shape. What you told me wasn’t my doing.” Niles opened the heavy metal door with a loud creak. Outside was a hallway surrounded by concrete walls, illuminated by a single dim hanging lightbulb. “You will follow me to the lab.”

Garfield froze still where he stood, terror pumping through his veins. Mouth falling agape in a mute gasp, revealing the boy's pronounced, yellow tinted fangs. “But-- but you said I was being interviewed today and that’s it!”

“You, Garfield, are more dangerous than I originally thought.” Niles glared at the metahuman. His voice was demanding and unsympathetic. “If you care at all about the safety of yourself and the people upstairs, you’ll drop this pathetic act and follow me.”

Garfield knew the doctor was a cruel, manipulative man, who saw him and the rest as his personal lab rats that he can experiment on anytime he pleases. Treating all of them like property, something he can own and use for his own purposes. However, this man saved Gar’s life two years ago. He’d be dead in the jungle if The Chief didn’t find him. He owes him and why should he risk the others’ safety for his own. Just because he doesn’t want to be strapped to a bed and have needles stabbed into his flesh (injecting him with gods knows what) for hours, isn’t an excuse to act so selfishly. If he truly is endangering the lives around him, it’s probably best The Chief ran tests on him. Even if it hurts like hell and makes him feel hollow afterwards.

The metahuman had no choice and advanced towards the man waiting at the open door.

“That’s a good boy,” The Chief praised like Gar was his pet obeying an order, his expression softening.

“Let’s get this over with.” Garfield shouldered past Niles, entering the hallway. He hated himself for agreeing, but it’s the right thing to do. He won’t allow himself to hurt anyone else.

He felt Niles place his hand on his upper arm, his green skin clashing drastically with the doctor's pale. 

“You’re doing a good thing, I promise.” Niles spoke with confidence. Obviously, pleased he got his way so effortlessly this time. The kid knew it was pointless to argue. Niles always won. 

The doctor tightened his grip on Gar's arm as to say 'don't even think about running' and guided the shapeshifter down the hallway, leading him towards the lab.

“Trust me, Garfield. I’m only trying to _help_ you.”


End file.
